


Just Beginning

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Smut, in part 2, post ep 18x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: well holy shit yall. i don't have real words, just a fic.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> well holy shit yall. i don't have real words, just a fic.

_Well, what are we gonna do about that?_

Ellie saw the wicked spark in Nick’s eye and she couldn’t help the sly grin that formed on her face. Foot still on the switch plate but _damn_ she wanted to do something about that. And if his eyes were screaming correctly, so did he.

Her eyes never left his but to flick down to his lips once more, slightly parted as if ready and waiting. Nick’s eyes followed hers and he managed to move even closer. His hand coming up to lightly finger a piece of hair behind her ear.

Ellie felt her breath catch as his eyes sparked a fire in her soul…and somewhere a little lower.

Nick moved but practically a millimeter from her face, their lips so close she could practically taste him. She knew he’d be able to smell the scent of his gum on her lips and _god_ why did that turn her on so much.

His low timber like warm honey over her fried nerves, “Hmm, Ellie? Should we take an inventory?”

Her throat went bone-dry, only the thought of drinking him enough to satiate her thirst.

Words impossible with the heat he was emanating she shook her head ever so slightly.

Nick proceeding, “Do we need a lever to handle it?” That wicked gleam never leaving his eye as they continued to search hers hungrily.

Once again, a shake of the head was all she could manage.

His voice dropped to a whisper as his lingering hand near her ear moved to cup her jaw, “I think I have an idea.”

And those were the last words she heard before her eyes were fluttering close as his lips met hers.

Ellie’s lips fell open naturally to sigh into his mouth and Nick moved in response.

The weight of the past few hours, days fell away.

She was home. She was with Nick.

Finally.

Nick’s hand never strayed from her face and despite the slow, soft movement to his lips- she could feel the unbridled passion resting beneath the surface. A stray voice in the back of her head keyed her into his holding back—the switch plate.

Ellie’s core had other ideas though. Heat pooled between her legs even at the simple kiss and when Nick pulled away just an inch, she whimpered at the loss.

A shy grin graced his face and his eyes relaxed, like he’d been worried about how she’d respond.

Ellie, still speechless, almost audibly whined in protest when his hand suddenly disappeared at the sound of footsteps upstairs. But even after Gibbs appeared, her eyes never left Nick. And his, hers.

This wasn’t over, no. It was just beginning.


	2. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this the smut part y’all 😏 be warned.

Nick’s lips were still tingling long after they’d parted. He’d heard Gibbs and the bomb squad and even appropriately responded, but all he could think about was that spicy blonde.

When the barebones paperwork was finished and they were free, with a word from Gibbs for a mandated weekend off, Nick didn’t hesitate to oblige. And Ellie didn’t stop him from driving them this time. He felt her eyes on his the entire way home and his ached to return the favor, yet escaping death twice for her in a week meant eyes on the road. Even if his hand twitched on his lap at the thought of not seeing her face.

When her hand reached out to hold said hand and give it a calming squeeze, Nick felt the breath he was holding release. That was, until her hand left and gripped his upper thigh instead. Air sucked in through tight teeth and he managed to question her new bold, movements, “What are you doing Ellie?”

He decided to spare a quick glance over to her and caught the spark in her eye as she leaned in, lips brushing his ear as she whispered, “I have a plan.”

It was the words he used earlier echoed back at him and before he could process what her breathe on his ear did to his insides, her hand was moving to his growing erection. At the pressure she put there, his hands jerked and the car swerved briefly before he righted it.

He repeated himself, “What are you doing Ellie?” Because as much as he loved this bold, live harder Ellie- he truly wanted to get home so they could finish what started in that damn, dingy jail cell.

Her hand didn’t let up, however, in fact it rubbed him through his now tighter jeans as she replied coyly, “You said the day was young…let’s get sweaty, Nick.” And god _damn_ she bit his ear.

His foot hit the floor harder than ever before, sending the car lurching forward as he sped this journey along, even if her hand never stopped and her lips were now taking a journey of their own along his neck.

Twenty blessed minutes later, Nick was shocked he hadn’t embarrassed himself, he pulled onto her street. Ellie looked up in surprise, “My place?”

Nick finally putting the car into park looked over warily, hoping he wasn’t overstepped despite that hand job he just got still fully clothed. He hedged, “I- I figured you’d feel most safe here. After you know…”

Ellie’s lips on his cut him off. This time there was no reigning in the passion like earlier. No switch plate to avoid tripping. Her mouth sought his hungrily and he returned the favor.

Breaking apart, chest heaving, Ellie looked on at him in almost wonder. Her voice tiny despite the heat she just released on him, “Only if you stay.”

Nick’s heart soared as his pants tightened to the point of pleasurable pain. His answer was simple and immediate, “Always.”

They were out of the car, keys fumbling to her door in seconds. Nick reached around to help steady her hand, chest pressed to her back as he helped turn the key smoothly. Ellie’s faint gasp at the feel of his body against hers did nothing for his surging libido.

Ushering them in and shutting the door with the heel of his foot, he saw Ellie spinning to face him. The fire in her eyes confirming everything he needed to know. Her slow backing up towards her bedroom had him following like a predator stalks its prey. His nostrils flare as his pupils darkened and Nick was ready. Inside her doorframe and Ellie paused, never looking wary but instead determined.

Her voice passed the small space between them, “Close calls make you live harder, right?”

He couldn’t help the smirk that formed at her use of his words. “So I’ve heard,” was all he supplied as he stepped even closer to bridge the gap.

Her eyes flitted down to his bulging jeans before a slow perusal back up. It was a simple question but he went from simmering fire to raging inferno, “How hard?”

With a growl, Nick pounced. Hand going to her neck, other to her hip- dragging her flush to him, bodies molded together, fitting perfectly like he always knew they would.

Her mouth parted instantly and his tongue dove home, finally tasting his sweet, sweet Ellie. The lingering spice from his gum in her mouth only adding to the heat he felt. If he’d ever been thankful for keeping that damn strip of gum for “breath emergencies,” today was the day. But the little mewling moans she let out about did him in.

Her hands went just about everywhere- Nick felt them scraping his back, rushing to find purchase in his short hair, gripping his tight ass. They were unrelenting and Nick wasn’t complaining.

Walking forward until her knees hit the edge of the bed, Nick paused briefly. Separating his lips from hers only to drink her beautiful form in- cuts, bruises and all.

His hand still tangled in her hair, but he needed to get this out, “I’ve waiting so long for this Ellie.” He needed her to know it wasn’t just a heat of the moment, on the brink of death thing.

Her small smile eased his worries, “Me too, Nick. Me too.”

Nick returned the smile and instead of immediately stripping her down, he released his grip and went to tug his shirt over his head. The hungry look in her eyes as they took in his sculpted torso was worth it. Instinctively her fingertips shot out to trace his abs, sending lightning bolts straight to his dick. But when they dipped further to undo the button and fly on his jeans, he saw black.

With deftness, Ellie had his jeans off and took in every, last, inch of him. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and Nick swore under his breath. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed this woman like he needed his last breath, _because who knew when that could be._

His hands went to her sweater but stopped at the feel of hers on his wrists. Panic started to bubble until she moved her hands to the hem of her sweater and began to return the favor. That golden fabric gave way to creamy smooth skin that even his dreams hadn’t done justice.

The second it was up and over her head he drank every last bit of her in. From the nervous wearing of her bottom lip to the black lace bra to the fading bruise on her left hip.

“God Ellie,” he couldn’t stop himself in true awe of the strong, sultry woman in front of him, “you’re gorgeous.”

His hands went instantly to her hips, a thumb lightly brushing the mosaic of green and purple and yellow- a faint reminder of what she’d been through the past week, even if he didn’t need one.

Close calls made you live harder.

Close calls made you live louder.

Close calls made you live unafraid.

Nick was ready to be unafraid of this- them.

He saw the apprehension swirling in her eyes when he finally tore his eyes off her midsection, a hand automatically going up to caress her cheek, soothing her fears.

Words were difficult, but he got them out, “Ellie-“ her head cocked to the side at his serious tone, “As much as I want to worship you- this, nice and slow,” his voice caught at how her pupils dilated and her breath hitched, “I don’t think I can take this slow right now.”

His gulp mirrored hers and blessedly a small smile tugged on the corners of those luscious lips. “Nick? Close calls make you live harder. There’s time for slow later.”

And her sultry tone pulled him over, intoxicating him with every last word.

His lips were on his in seconds, hands quickly going from her hips to shedding Ellie of her jeans. The feel of lace underneath his callused fingertips spanning smooth skin etched into his memory for a lifetime.

And he wasted no time.

One hand at the nape of her neck, intwined with a fistful of hair while the other plunged lower, feeling that glorious moisture already pooled, she was ready and waiting for him.

His lips parted on hers as he groaned into her mouth, “Fuuuuuuuck, Ellie.” He bit out, “so- wet.”

Her response was to buck her hips into his hand, forcing pressure of his thumb on her clit, even through her lace. Always the gentlemen, Nick obliged and added friction.

It was Ellie’s turn to moan, dropping her head back in ecstasy.

Nick took advantage of the newly exposed skin of her neck and went straight for it with his teeth. Sinking in he simultaneously dove two fingers inside her- absolutely reveling in the feel of her heated wet folds. An experience only a few days ago he believed he’d lost forever. A thought that shook him to his core yet spurred him on all the same.

He didn’t lose her.

He wouldn’t lose her.

Never again.

Her low moans quickened as his fingers picked up the pace and his mouth went on a journey lower, pausing to lick her supple cleavage spilling from the black lace.

Ellie’s hands shot to his head as she tried to direct him where she wanted it most. One swipe of the tongue along the edge of her bra, and suddenly his teeth were clamping down on her tight nipple as a third finger added to the mix.

Her scream of his name made his dick jump, still desperate to finish what she had started in the car.

He curled those fingers and sucked her nipple and she was done. Warm waves washed over his fingers and _fuck_ he wanted to feel that on his dick.

Never stopping his slow pace of his fingers, Nick peered up at her, eyes glazed over as her hair tumbled down her back, completely lost in her orgasm. He couldn’t help but feel relief at the look of unguarded Ellie. She’d had a week to say the least, and finally seeing her relax, finally _feel_ at his doing was…well he didn’t have words.

Riding that wave down, Ellie refocused her eyes on him and Nick felt his heart skip a beat at what he saw there. They hadn’t said those three little words down in that jail cell, but he was pretty damn sure. And given how she was gazing at him now, she didn’t even need to say it. He tried his all out best to echo it back in his own gaze.

Her hand left his hair and travelled down his naked chest purposefully, a finger crooked under the waistband of his briefs. Nick felt his own breath hitch as her gaze turned lethal. When her hand disappeared and wrapped around his shaft, he swore under his breath.

Ellie guided his head back up to hers as that damn hand started to slowly pump. The wicked spark in her eye should have warned him, but he was lost in the feel of her delicate hand gripping his cock.

She spoke in a determined, low, sexy as fuck tone, “You don’t look _nearly_ sweaty enough,” as she cocked an eyebrow accompanied by a quick thrust of her hand down to his base.

Nick gritted his teeth at the combination, hands now boring into her hips, sure to leave a mark of what was finally _his_ after. Ellie didn’t seem to care.

She went on before he even had the chance to recover from the first comment, “Well,” she paused pointedly, “what are we gonna do about that?”

Nick couldn’t stop the inhuman growl that escaped him. In one swift movement, he’d picked her up and launched her onto the bed. The smirk on her face never leaving as she reached up to undo the front clasp of her bra- the motion setting her boobs bouncing, a sight Nick would have many, many wet dreams about later.

He hurriedly stripped himself of his briefs and quickly enjoyed Ellie’s heated look at his own bouncing erection- _all for fucking her, no one else. ever._

Hitching a knee on the edge of the bed, Nick took one fistful of lace thong and with a loud _riiiiip!_ got rid of them. He knew he was drinking her in hungrily, like a parched man in the desert and good lord did he hit a fucking oasis.

His lips immediately found the bruise on her left hip, brushing tender kisses in stark contrast to the heated passion of the moment. Only a brief pause before he worked his mouth upwards, stopping to pay tribute to those fucking sexy boobs splayed out for him and only him, until he made it back up to her mouth. Nudging her knees aside to let her legs fall open, he stared down at Ellie.

Her lips plump from their kissing.  
Her cuts waning from her kidnapping.  
Her eyes heated from their lust.  
Her hair matted from their day in a cell.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” he whispered, “fucking beautiful.”

Ellie smiled up at him and answered simply, “I’m okay with this,” while she wrapped those long fuck-me legs he’d stared at for too long around his waist. He sensed the call back to their pseudo-confessions earlier and his heart swelled at the same time as his dick.

_Finally._

Never breaking eye contact, Nick gripped the comforter beside her head and slid home in one simple deep thrust, Ellie already primed and dripping for him.

Her jaw hung open as her eyes rolled back, hips arching impossibly higher to give him impossibly deeper access.

He felt her nails dig into his shoulders even before he started to move. And once her eyes focused back on his, he did just that.

He didn’t need to start slow, he felt the passion and panic rising together. They both felt it. At that airstrip. In that jail cell.

Life was short.

Live it hard.

Deep thrusts as he grit his teeth, locking down those tears that threatened to fall when he remembered how close he came to losing her—twice—in only a week.

Ellie mewling his name, nails unrelenting along his back, sliding down to grip his ass- and then digging into his taught thighs, which seemed to have her insides strangling his dick.

He didn’t mind.

He didn’t skip leg day for a reason- her. He didn’t stop any day for a reason- _her_.

When a breathy, “ _harder, Nick_ ,” left her lips, a command he didn’t dare ignore, Nick picked up the force.

One hand moved to find a fistful of perfect ass for better leverage as his head dipped to find her peaked nipples with his mouth.

The Ellie he knew didn’t beg, hell the last week proved that. She fought- she didn’t beg.

But this vixen underneath him, she begged. And Nick had no problems delivering. There wasn’t a damn thing he wouldn’t do for this woman. Not a damn thing.

Not after what they went through and not before what they went through. He had wasted far too much time ignoring that truth.

He was done.

The weight of the day wasn’t crashing down, it was lifting. And it’s place, a heightened, palpable urgency between them. The overwhelming need to _feel_ each other, _be_ with each other. A need they both denied themselves for far, far too long.

Nick was done denying.

So when she desperately called out, “Nick! _Haaaarder_ , fuck me Nick. I _need you_ ,” Nick’s cock surged at her tone and walls clenching around him as he gave it one final deep thrust to the hilt- effectively sending them both crashing into heavenly oblivion.

Without breaking contact, Nick collapsed and rolled, taking her with him, propped on his heaving chest. He could feel their sweat mixed together along their skin, and god it was a feeling he never wanted to forget.

Ellie peered up at him with a shy smile on his face when Nick let out a small chuckle, “See? I said the day was still young.”

The genuine carefree laughter that bubbles out of her was music to his ears. The quick peck on his lips that followed a delightful surprise.

She spoke up first, “I may not be okay with you getting blown up, but I am _definitely_ okay with this.”

Nick winked in reply, “Me too, Ellie. I will _always_ be okay with this...and you.”

The start of his forever was finally beginning.


End file.
